A Chlark Season 10
by Dagenspear
Summary: With Clark dying after having been by Zod, Chloe and the team must race against the clock to find a way to save him, even resorting to something called the lazarus pit. This is a chlark rewrite of the season 10 of Smallville!


Hey, there! This is something I've spent a long time thinking about doing. A rewrite of season 10! With a Chlark romantic angle. Now, keep in mind that this will not be fully Chlark based. Other relationships will be important. But the main romantic relationship will be our favorite couple. Clex will also be in the forefront. Hints of Clois, Clana, Lexana, Chimmy, Chlollie will be something that echoes throughout this story. Darksied will remain the villain. And my ideas will include Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Brainiac, the return of Lindsey Harrison (Fake Kara from Covenant), Etrigan the Demon, Morgan Le Fey, Mxlpxlt (or however you spell it. lol), Krypton backstory, Zod, Jay Garrick, the Anti-Life equation, the Flashpoint Paradox storyline, and Inza.

This is part 1 of 3 parts of the season premiere. Please enjoy and spread the word my fellow Chlarkers!

SEASON 10.

EPISODE 1: LAZARUS.

TEASER.  
EXT. SMALLVILLE-OCTOBER 1989.  
MOIRA SULLIVAN stands outside an auto body shop on a payphone, talking to her husband, smiling.  
MOIRA: Yes. Okay. You were right Gabe. Going to see my sister and her ass of a husband, definitely not one of my best ideas. Yes. Yes, she's fine.  
Moira looks down at her daughter, little CHLOE, clutched to her mother's wrist, but still looking off and tilting her head inquisitively at her surroundings.  
MOIRA: She had the sniffles for about a day, but that's about it. Oh, and you can only imagine how much (uses air quotes) "The General" freaked about having a "contaminated individual" around his pregnant wife. I swear I thought for a second he might have us quarantined. (she laughs) Anyway I'll be home as soon as the mechanic fixes our tire-(sees the mechanic walking up to her) wait a second, here he comes. (to mechanic) Is it fixed?  
MECHANIC: Yeah.  
MOIRA: Thank God. We're on our way honey. Love you. Bye. (lowers phone to Chloe) Say bye to Daddy little cub.  
CHLOE: Bye Daddy. Love you too.  
MOIRA: Okay. Let's get out of here.  
Moira hangs up the phone, and starts to go to her car, when she catches the mechanic staring up at something in the sky, confused and almost terrified all at the same time. She looks too, TO SEE A METEOR FALLING AND THEN OBLITERATING a couple as they stand next to their car. The ground shakes, and it's then that Moira realizes that HER DAUGHTER IS GONE.  
MOIRA: Chloe? (FRANTICALLY LOOKS AROUND AND THEN YELLS OUT) CHLOE!  
Moira looks over and sees Chloe standing in the middle of the street, as more and more meteors fall around them. Chloe looks around, seeing something swoop far above her head, which she catches out of the corner of her eye, causing her to stare up in wonder at what appears to be a ship. Unbeknownst to her a meteor is headed right in her direction. Moira suddenly grabs Chloe and pulls her out of the path of the meteor. It hits the ground, breaking apart, kryptonite flying everywhere, even around Moira as she shields Chloe from the blast. Moira cringes in pain and looks down at her legs, which are hurt. She looks back to Chloe, who is perfectly fine, with exception being very upset.  
MOIRA: Chloe, sweetie, I need you to go get help, okay?  
CHLOE: No, Mommy, I don't wanna leave you.  
MOIRA: Chloe. Please. I need you to be a big girl, okay?  
Chloe tearfully nods.  
MOIRA: Okay. Go.  
Chloe takes off to look for help running past fires, destruction and many hurt people, including a crying girl in a fairy princess costume. Suddenly a beaming white light pulls her focus, almost out of her control, into the sky, to see the white light coming straight towards her.  
CHLOE'S POV: The white light rockets toward her. Coming closer and closer, consuming more and more of her vision, until there is NOTHING BUT WHITE.  
INT. WATCHTOWER-PRESENT DAY.  
Chloe types away at her computer, examining any and all security footage around the area where Oliver taken, and finding nothing but static. She quickly goes back to the last recorded message, hoping to find something.  
OLIVER: Chloe, they're not Kandorians! I love you!  
Chloe looks down at that, a look of guilt being displayed on her features. She snaps out of it, and rewinds the message.  
OLIVER: They're not Kandorians! (rewinds again) Not Kandorians!  
CHLOE: Then what the hell are they?!  
Chloe furiously smacks some things off of the table. She takes a deep breath to regain her composure, then hearing something garbled in the background in the last beat of the recording. She quickly does what she can to modify the sound and make it clearer. And she mostly succeeds. She's able to hear the almost sickly sweet voice of an old woman.  
OLD WOMAN: Don't worry Mr. Queen, you'll have the company of your friends soon enough.  
Fear washes over Chloe's face, an understanding of how dire the situation is.  
COMPUTER: Unknown energy anomaly detected in sector 12.  
CHLOE: Sector 12? (realizing) Clark.  
Chloe swiftly pulls up any camera feeds around that area. She does, but it is too far away, so she magnifies it. The image of Clark and Zod fighting appears on the computer screen as the energy of the book of Rao shoots up into the sky. Suddenly Zod stabs Clark with the blue kryptonite knife! Chloe gasps in horror as Clark falls off of the building.  
CHLOE: Clark!  
EXT. METROPOLIS.  
Clark falls, the blue k blade stuck in his gut. He falls to the ground, SMASHING INTO A PARKED CAR, CRUSHING THE ROOF AND OBLITERATING THE WINDOWS! Clark's lifeless body lays, broken, beaten, and nearly dead.  
INT. WATCHTOWER.  
Chloe activates her communication link to the team, as she grabs her jacket and car keys, and heads out the door.  
CHLOE (into her com-link): Any and all available members, I need your help! NOW!  
JOHN JONZZ'S com-link suddenly comes online.  
JOHN: Chloe? Chloe, is that you?  
CHLOE: Oh, thank God. Something's happened. We need to get Emil.  
-LATER-  
Chloe re-enters the watchtower holding the the blue k knife. She quickly places it into a lead container. Clark's blood on her hands gives her pause, which she quickly jerks herself out of, staying on point.  
CHLOE: Okay.  
John and DR. EMIL HAMILTON enter, carrying Clark. They lay him on one of the tables. Emil quickly opens his bag, pulling out a pair of scissors, which he uses to cut open Clark's shirt and examine him.  
CHLOE: Why isn't he healing?  
EMIL: It seems his body has already begun to shut down. (becomes choked up a bit) I don't think there's anything we can do Chloe.  
CHLOE: NO! There has to be a way!  
John steps up to Chloe to try to calm her.  
JOHN: Chloe, Emil could be right. And as hard as it is for me to say it, we have to focus on the others. I've lost contact with AC, Dinah, Bart, and Cyborg. Oliver's the only one who knows-  
Chloe angrily pulls herself away from John.  
CHLOE: Oliver was taken! Probably by whoever took the others.  
John takes a step back.  
JOHN: What?  
CHLOE: That's why we need Clark. He's the only chance we have at finding them.  
EMIL: Chloe...  
CHLOE: No! I'm not gonna hear it! There's another way, and if both of you are just going to accept this, then I guess I'm the only one not giving up. (looks to John, and extends hand) Key. Now.  
John looks at her with pity in his eyes.  
CHLOE: You did get it from the barn, right?  
JOHN: Yes. Just like you told me. (takes octagonal disc out and places it into Chloe's bloody hand) But Chloe, I don't-  
CHLOE: Jor-El brought Clark back once and he can do it again. And if you won't help me to get to the cave, then I can easily call Hawkman or dri-  
Suddenly the octagonal disc emanates light that consumes Chloe, and reaches out, like an arm, taking Clark as well, transporting them-  
INT. KAWATCHE CAVES-CAVE WALL.  
-into the cave wall. Light shines down upon Chloe as she shields her eyes to keep herself from being blinded by it, glancing down to see Clark laying at her feet, his condition still critical and quickly kneels down next to him.  
JOR-EL: Chloe Sullivan.  
Chloe's head jerks up at Jor-El's voice.  
CHLOE: JOR-EL! You have to save Clark! Your the only one who can!  
JOR-EL: I am sorry. But even this is beyond my ability.  
Fury ignites behind Chloe's eyes.  
CHLOE: "Sorry?" "Sorry?!" I am tired of this crap! I'm tired monsters, and kryptonian warlords, and meteor freaks, and losing people I love! I'm tired of Clark having to clean up after your planet's failures! And I'm tired of you sitting back and doing nothing but dolling out punishment, giving hypocritical lectures, vague warnings, and spouting contradictory nonsense! Now, you listen to me: You will save Clark, you will do this one good thing for Clark, the only good thing you've done since you impregnated your wife, who from everything I know was ten times the person that you are, or were, or so help me I will hack into the pentagon's database and launch every nuke at you and your damn fortress!  
JOR-EL: I understand you are in pain, but your attack would do no good, as my connection to the fortress was broken when Zod destroyed the main console, that I am barely sustaining my energy here. And you must know that there is nothing in any universe more precious to me than my son. And if there was any way, including the destruction of myself, I would do it... but I know of none.  
Chloe starts fall apart into a look of defeat, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
CHLOE: Then why'd you bring us here.  
JOR-EL: The key sensed Kal-El's DNA on your hands when you touched it. He was brought to be given a proper kryptonian burial, and you because it sensed your infection.  
CHLOE: Infection?  
JOR-EL: The same one you had when I saw you last.  
Chloe attempts to snort up her tears as she wipes them away from her eyes and then stands up.  
CHLOE: Send us back.  
JOR-EL: I cannot.  
CHLOE (emotionally raw and broken): Please. I will find a way to save Clark. I can.  
JOR-EL: Okay.  
Chloe reacts with surprise at that, but it strengthens her resolve.  
CHLOE: I will.  
JOR-EL: I pray you do.  
CHLOE: Can an A.I. pray?  
JOR-EL: This one will.  
The bright white light washes over Chloe and Clark, taking them back to the Watchtower, leaving one final warning from Jor-El:  
JOR-EL: Remember this: Kal-El has only twenty-four earth hours before there is no saving him.

END OF TEASER.

OPENING CREDITS.

INT. WATCHTOWER.  
Chloe erratically switches from computer to computer, searching everything, from Luthorcorp files to Queen Industries', as John and Emil pace behind her.  
JOHN: That can't be right.  
CHLOE: Jor-El said so himself. He's useless. No point in dwelling on what we can't change. We have to stay focused.  
Emil intercepts Chloe in-between computers.  
EMIL: Exactly how long do we have?  
CHLOE (taking a breath): He said 24 hours. (looks over at Clark) Then it's hopeless.  
CLOSE UP OF CLARK'S CLOSED EYE AS WE TRANSITION INTO-  
EXT. LIMBO-OUTSIDE A CORNFIELD.  
CLARK JERKS AWAKE. He quickly stands up, eyes searching his surroundings, confusion dawning on him as he easily recognizes them. A noise echoes from deep inside the cornfield.  
CLARK: Who is that?!  
Clark cautiously steps toward the sound, into the maze of the cornfield. He sees a figure ahead of him rushing through the field, and follows him.  
CLARK: Hey!  
The figure speeds up, almost running from Clark. Clark does his best to catch up, but somehow can't.  
CLARK: Wait! How did I get here?! What is this?!  
Clark sees the figure exiting the field through a clearing and follows suit, rushing after the figure only to come to an empty clearing. With the exception of a scarecrow post. The same one Clark was once hung from. Clark stares, with emotions ranging from confusion to fear passing over his features.  
CLARK: What the...?  
Suddenly a wave of severe pain hits Clark like a truck, causing him to drop to his hands and knees, his veins darkening, his body quivering in agony as he tries to find the source of his torture. His eyes lock on it: Lana's kryptonite necklace, as it was before it was neutralized. It's simply laying there on the ground in front of him, in front of the scarecrow post. Clark attempts to reach for it so he can toss it away, but the pain is too much and he collapses under his own weight, barely able to move. A hand then reaches down, picks up the necklace by it's chain and places it into the lead box that was forged from the armor of St. George. Clark's pain disappears as quickly as it came, and Clark looks up at his savior to see none other than his father, JONATHAN KENT, who extends his hand to help him up. Clark takes it, and, with Jonathan's help, stands up.  
CLARK: Dad? (off his Dad's sad but comforting smile) Is that you? I've missed you.  
Clark hugs Jonathan, and Jonathan embraces him back.  
JONATHAN: I've missed you too son. So much.  
The environment around them alters completely, forming into-  
INT. LIMBO-BARN-CONTINUED.  
Clark breaks away from the embrace with a start at the change, and looks around at it.  
CLARK: How...? (coming to the realization) I'm dead... (turns back around to face Jonathan) aren't I?  
Jonathan looks crestfallen for a moment, before finding Clark's eyes again.  
CLARK: Zod stabbed me, and I fell. I must be dead.  
Jonathan shakes his head.  
JONATHAN: No... Not yet. But you're running out of time.  
CLARK: And then I'll be dead.  
Jonathan steps up to Clark.  
JONATHAN: That's exactly what I'm here to stop from happening.  
INT. UNKNOWN LOCATION-TORTURE CHAMBER.  
OLIVER QUEEN hangs by chains. Bloody, beaten, and half unconscious, with a blindfold over his eyes.  
INT. UNKNOWN LOCATION-HALLWAY OUTSIDE TORTURE CHAMBER.  
An Old Woman stands outside the room, most of her face concealed in shadows, staring into the chamber, a sadistic, and yet somehow twistedly sweet smile practically dripping off of her face. An armored, militaristic Woman walks up to the Old Woman.  
WOMAN: Granny.  
Granny's eyes shift over to the Woman, her smile morphing into a glare of pure darkness. The hard militaristic Woman suddenly drops her eyes away, physically and emotionally practically turning into a little girl just at the look of Granny. She swallows hard.  
GRANNY: Yes?  
WOMAN: The coordinates he gave us are viable. We've found the pit.  
Granny looks back to the chamber.  
GRANNY: And Tess?  
WOMAN: Barely stable. She'll make an excellent test subject.  
GRANNY: Good. Prepare her and the Destroyer for transport.  
WOMAN: Already gave the order. Granny, do you think it's wise to keep Oliver Queen alive?  
GRANNY (voice taking on an otherworldly dark viciousness): Are you questioning our master's judgement?  
The woman backs away, terror filling her eyes.  
WOMAN: No! Granny, I would never-  
Granny's hand swiftly clutches at the throat of the Woman, choking her as she's lifted up from the floor.  
GRANNY: You do not question him or me. Is that clear?  
WOMAN (barely breathing, tears coming to her eyes): Yes. Yes, Granny, I promise.  
Granny drops the Woman to the floor and her entire demeanor and voice shifts back into that of a sweet old woman so quickly that one unprepared for it would get whiplash.  
GRANNY: Good girl.  
The Woman coughs as she rubs her throat, catching her breath.  
GRANNY: With the darkness that resides within Mr. Queen already, when broken, he will be a valuable asset. Especially when the other members of his group are here with him.  
WOMAN (finally regaining some of her composure): The extraction teams have yet to report in. I get on it. What of our other guest?  
GRANNY (ponders for a moment, then): He has the potential for darkness. But he's too stubborn to truly see our way. When it's done, kill him.  
The Woman manages to stand back up, still rubbing her throat.  
GRANNY: Aw. (places her hands on each side of the Woman's face, which makes her jerk in fear a bit) Don't be afraid. You know Granny Goodness loves you.  
Granny kisses the Woman on the forehead, which actually seems to comfort her. She beams.  
GRANNY: Now. It's time for Lazarus to rise. (looks back to Oliver's chamber) I've ordered that Mr. Queen get another round of re-education. See to it that he's ready by the time I get back.  
The Woman nods, and Granny leaves. An armored Being with everything even its face covered comes up behind her, as she turns to face it, and then steps out of its way, looking to the chamber.  
WOMAN: You heard Granny.  
The Being silently unlocks the chamber and enters, as the Woman stands outside of the room, overseeing.  
INT. TORTURE CHAMBER-CONTINUED.  
The Being walks up to Oliver, and almost carefully unties the blindfold. Oliver blinks, eyes adjusting to the light, but once it does, a brief look of fear flashes in his eyes at the sight of the armored Being, which he quickly tries to cover with smugness and defiance.  
OLIVER: Hey. Nice armor. Is it the only way you can cover your ugly face?  
The Being simply stands there, calm, blank, unmoving, a complete lack of reaction to Oliver's insult, which clearly unnerves him a bit. It tilts it's head, like a dog examining something it doesn't understand. It circles Oliver coldly like a shark, examining him. Oliver swallows hard.  
OLIVER: I'm not gonna say anything. So you might as well just kill me now.  
It comes back face to face with Oliver, and looks into his eyes, which Oliver forces himself to hold to show his strength. It's a mistake. The Being lifts it's armored hands, showing it's bare palms to Oliver, as he looks in confusion.  
OLIVER (sarcastically): Yeah, good for you. Real clean Gauntlets. You should get a gold star.  
Suddenly the right gauntlet burns firey hot, and the left sparks with electricity. It places its hands on opposite ends of Oliver's chest, burning and electrocuting him at the same time.  
INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE CHAMBER-CONTINUED.  
The Woman watches on, as Oliver's screams of pain echo out of the chamber. Sounds rumble from the vents, which easily catches the Woman's attention, her eyes shifting over in its direction.  
INT. WATCHTOWER.  
Chloe sits at the computer, face buried in her hands.  
CHLOE: Nothing. Not in Luthorcorp, not in Queen Industries, there is nothing that can help us! (takes a breath to calm herself and looks out the window to see the sun starting to rise) John, are you sure-  
JOHN: Yes, Chloe, I'm sure. With his body already beginning to shut down there's no way for his cells to absorb the energy of the yellow sun.  
EMIL: Tess was doing research on the Kandorians. She wouldn't make any of that official for someone, say you, to get a hold of. More than likely it's all on hardcopy.  
JOHN: She's in the hospital.  
CHLOE: We should pay her a visit then.  
INT. UNKNOWN LOCATION-TORTURE CHAMBER.  
The Being stops the torture, and Oliver lets out a breath of relief, as he looks back up to see it blankly staring at him again.  
OLIVER: What are you looking at, huh?! What do you want?!  
The Being lifts its hand once again, while staring at Oliver with an empty look. Oliver wavers slightly, but still tries to maintain his defiance.  
OLIVER: Go ahead. Do your worst.  
Water emanates from the Being's gauntlet. That's what causes fear to flow more freely than before through Oliver. The Being grabs Oliver by the throat and holds its hand up to his face, controlling the water that comes from it and wrapping it around his face, drowning him slowly. He struggles, but can do nothing. He seemingly submits, as vicious images flash before his eyes: Memories of him hugging his father and mother for the last time. And then imagined visions, things he couldn't have seen: The death of his parents. Them drowning, much like he is now.  
INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE CHAMBER-CONTINUED.  
The Woman follows the sounds through the vent, turning a corner to see one open above her. She's suddenly jumped by DINAH LANCE AKA BLACK CANARY, who is quickly and easily flipped over onto her back, which surprises her. She gets back to her feet, and engages in a fight with the Woman. Dinah gives her a right cross, but the Woman dodges, grabs Dinah's arm and twists it around, pulling at it to break. Dinah throws another punch, which lands enough to free her from the Woman's grip. But she's too fast for Dinah to capitalize on it, because as soon as she attempts a cross kick, the Woman grabs her leg and hurls her into a wall, HARD. Dinah falls to the ground in pain, a bloody gash on the side of her head, and the Woman places her boot on her throat, choking her.  
WOMAN: We didn't think you were incompetent enough to come running to us. And failing so miserably in your rescue mission... (scoffs) I don't know why Granny sees your group as anything other than a minor nuisance.  
DINAH (struggling to keep the boot from choking her): It might be because of this.  
Dinah lets out her CANARY CRY, which TEARS THROUGH THE WOMAN'S EARDRUMS. The Woman quickly covers her bleeding ears, clutching them as she yells out in agony, simultaneously stepping off of Dinah. This gives her the opportunity and advantage she needs. She jumps to her feet, gives the Woman, as she still holds her ears in pain, a series of right and left jabs, easily catching her off guard. She then gives her an uppercut right to the jaw, and grabs her head, pulls her down and knees her in the face. Dinah finishes the Woman off by grabbing the back of her head and slamming her into the wall face first. The Woman falls down, unconscious.  
DINAH (looking down at the Woman): And you call me incompetent. You didn't even know who you were fighting.  
Dinah runs down the hall, to Oliver's chamber. She then opens it and enters.  
INT. TORTURE CHAMBER-CONTINUED.  
Dinah quickly rushes in to see Oliver strung up, and she makes her way over to him.  
DINAH: Oh my God. (shakes him a bit) Ollie. Ollie, wake up.  
Oliver awakens just in time to see the armored Being come up behind Dinah.  
OLIVER: Behind you!  
But he's too late. The Being goes to grab Dinah from behind, but she reacts quickly before it can place its hands on her, and elbows it in the face. She turns around and kicks it into the wall. It slides down, out cold. Oliver looks on in moderate confusion.  
OLIVER: I thought for sure that'd be harder.  
The Being then turns into smoke and shoots out of the armor, swiftly disappearing into the vents. Now Dinah's confused.  
DINAH: Well... that's definitely the weirdest thing I've seen all day. (looks back to Oliver, seeing him still strung up) Right.  
Dinah digs through the pile of armor and finds a set of keys.  
OLIVER: So, what are you doing here?  
Dinah walks up to Oliver and tries one of the keys on the lock of his shackles. It unlocks. She then goes to check if the hallway's still clear.  
DINAH: I was with Bart with they came for me. He'd broken his com again. They weren't expecting both our powers at the same time. I placed a tracker on one and let him "get away", followed him here, knocked him out, and snuck in.  
Oliver grabs up his Green Arrow gear laying in the corner.  
OLIVER (eyes shifting to the bloody gash on Dinah's head): Not very well apparently.  
DINAH: I had to improvise. They're harder to beat than who they sent after us.  
OLIVER: You okay?  
DINAH: Yeah.  
Oliver starts to put his gear back on.  
OLIVER: Should be easier with the cavalry though.  
DINAH: Hate to disappoint you, but I'm it.  
OLIVER: What?  
DINAH: I had everyone on the team go dark when I realized how they found us.  
Dinah pulls a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to Oliver. He unfolds and then reads it.  
DINAH: I pulled it off of one of the guys they sent. It's everything about us. Strengths, weaknesses, names...  
OLIVER: This is from Watchtower.  
DINAH: I figured they hacked in, were tracking us through our com-link. Can you run? Because were gonna have to to get out of here in one piece.  
OLIVER (almost surprised): Yeah. But I heard them say they have someone else here. We have to get them too.  
Oliver and Dinah exit the chamber.  
INT. OTHER HALLWAY-CONTINUED-LATER.  
Dinah and Oliver, with his bow and arrow raised, peers over a corner, seeing two more of the same militaristic armored women from before guarding another chamber. Oliver swiftly turns the corner, pulls back his arrow, and fires. They both quickly jerk their heads in his direction, and one of them even catches the arrow. She gives a self-satisfied smirk to Oliver, which he returns, because the arrow then releases knock-out gas. They both fall to the ground. Oliver and Dinah rush up to the chamber, and open the door, allowing light to shine in on the man inside, which he holds his hand up to block from his eyes and keeping his face hidden.  
OLIVER: Come on. (the man does nothing) We're here to save you!  
The man stands up. Oliver looks to Dinah.  
DINAH: Got a way outta here?  
MAN: I know one.  
They both look the man, whose face we are able to see and who we recognize as ADAM KNIGHT. Oliver nods.  
OLIVER: Lead the way.  
Adam walks out of the chamber, and Oliver and Dinah follow.

END OF ACT 1.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **God bless you all! God bless your families and everyone else in your lives! God bless everyone!**


End file.
